bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Those Who Challenge the Sun: The Order vs The Kinenbuke
Let not thy will roar, when thy power can but whisper. Deep in Reiji Maigo, The Order were all around, discussing events from the past. The group known as the Kinenbuke, had just arrived in Reiji Maigo to challenge and prove themselves in a battle against the Vizard. Ryan Getsueikirite lead the group of four Kinenbuke into the heart of Reiji Maigo where they awaited their opponents. With a smirk, the Vizard's leader, Seireitou Kawahiru got up, as the entire group disappeared via what appeared to be Sonido, and met their soon to be, opponents. "Well well, if it ain't Ryan." mused Seireitou. Ryan smiled at his old friend, "Hey ya Sei! Now I hope we weren't barging in on some club meeting. Just wanted a little sparing, that's all." Ryan replied, picking the earwax from his ear. "Sonido, eh? That's new." he commented noticing the other Vizards movement patterns. Seireitou gave a chuckle, "Not at all. Hmm... sure, we'd love to." he stated in a way that the others were unable to refuse. Haizo Aoi stood forward, "So your Ryan, eh?" he asked. Ryan comically looked around, trying to find the person that spoke, then looked down, "Ah, scrawny little midget aren't you. Yes I'm Ryan." he replied. Haizo gave a comic angered sneer, trying to beat up Ryan, but was held down by Minkai Zokatakei. "I apologize for my mid-, I mean Haizo's behavior. Oh, and I am Minkai Zokatakei. Nice to meet ya." Ryan stuck out his hand and shook Minkai, "Nice to meet you, your spiritual energy...reeks of hollow powers, you must be talented." Ryan complimented. Minkai gave a sarcastic look, "On second thought..." he began, letting Haizo go as he hit Ryan below the belt. "Whoops, aren't I''' clumsy." he mused. Ryan looked half annoyed, as he swatted Haizo away with his foot, "Tsk, tsk, you people must put your pets on leashes, it's not healthy for them to to just run wild." Ryan lectured waving his finger in the air. Sendan sighed, "Now then... Why are you all here?" she asked, trying to end the madness. Atsuko Madarame spoke up, "He just said it. We're here for a sort of competition, a sparing match to see which group has been keeping up to date with their training." she replied. Sendan sighed, "I see. Then, shall we set up a tournament of sorts? Let's see. 5 rounds. Whoever wins 3 outta 5 will prove to be the better group." she charted up. Ryan turned more serious, "Yes very well. Sounds like fun, I shall let you chose you're fighters and one of ours will go twice since there is four of us." he added. Seireitou smiled, "Probably you, eh Ryan?" he mused, as the group's began their planning. First Round The combatants were chosen now for both teams. Haizo walked forward, "Now, who is going for your team, eh?" he asked, getting impatient. Atsuko stepped forward, "What kind of crazy half wit are ya?! I'm up first obviously!" she said in a shouting voice. Ryan laughed and acknowledged her entry and he along with the rest of the group retreated to a higher area to spectate. As did the Order as only Haizo and Atsuko stood in the field, staring each other down. "Well, how fun. A girl." he mused. "Don't get your d*** in a knot, I'm just as capable as you. Now, it's time for you to fight your first Kinenbuke." she replies drawing her blade and resting it on her shoulder. Haizo sighed, "Excellent... A potty-mouth... Oh well." he smirked, drawing his sword, but wielded it backwards, with his hand on it, the blade pointing away from his body. Atsuko wasted no time as she shot he free arm forward in Haizo's direction, "Senzai #3 Disarm!" she roared as a red jet of light was propelled from her fingertips, slamming into Haizo's blade, sending it spiraling backwards into a nearby building. She then vanished with shunpo to appear behind him. She kicked him hard, right in the nose, launching him in the opposite direction his sword had flown, and into three separate buildings. "You should be more careful." stated a Hollowfied Haizo who was behind Atsuko, who stabbed through her shoulder. As seen, Atsuko had simply hit an illusion. "Do be more careful then to rush into a fight without thinking." he advised. Atsuko winced in pain but managed to pull away, "Hollowified so quickly? I haven't even began to fight." she threatened. The pendent on her wrist began to glow and her personality and voice changed immediately. With one sweep of her blade, she cut half of Haizo's mask clean off sending him plummeting to the ground with a loud thud. She then pointed her index finger towards where he lay, "Senzai #1 I summon thee!" she uttered as Haizo flew back up to her, his body dangling helpless as she pressed her finger into his stomach, "On darkest day and brightest light, let the demon god answer my call, with my right arm and let the flames of hell come to me.. ''Hado #74 Black Demon Fang''" she declared shooting a black and red wave of energy directly through Haizo's body again sending him into the ground below. Haizo got up, his mask halved. He sighed, "Nice. A couple more, and I might need to step it up to Bankai." he mused, still panting slightly as he stopped. Within that same instant, his mask reappeared, as he himself disappeared. Even with a gapping hole in his stomach, he still retained no signs of falling, as he sliced a small cut on Atsuko's pendant. "An eye for an eye." he mused, kicking Atsuko's face, and flipping over, slicing his sword straight through Atsuko's shoulder, leaving a large gash. With a smirk, he stated, "Cero.", making a large hole visible in Atsuko's own stomach, as she gasped a pint of blood. He flipped over, sheathing his sword. "In the game of chess, you can never let your opponent see your pieces. As long as I can hit that bullseye, like dominoes, you'll fall like a house of cards. Checkmate." he stated. Atsuko landed and used kido to heal her mortal wounds to the point where they weren't unbearable. She then considered he options, "If I launch myself at him, he'll have mote than enough time to counter attack, I cannot give him that option." she considered, it was at that moment that her "other half" intervened, "Use your zanpakuto and then deal a final blow, if he survives that, then use me." the other voice said. Back in the battle Atsuko stood to her feet, "All the stars shall fall before you, Aida no Taimu" she declared vanishing instantly. No noise was made, no was she seen moving, it was as if she hadn't existed at all. She reappeared the same way with her right hand clutching Haizo's hair, "And the world will be engulfed in wrath, the three lords of heaven shall meet the six beasts of doom, a watchful eye upon the blue rock will see, from beyond the realms of time, his voice shall boom, from red soil to black sky! ''Hado #95 Hollow Star''" she yelled as an orb of black consumed Haizo sucking out half of his remaining reiatsu and healing Atsuko's wounds in the process. The orb then collapsed on itself as Atsuko fled using her zanpakuto, causing the orb to explode, presumably decimating Haizo. Out of the darkness, stood Haizo. He was covered in blood, yet looked peaceful, as if he wasn't even hurt. His eyes were not Hollowfied, and yet he gave a prideful look. "Turn around. There is something you have not noticed. The evening sky in Reiji Maigo. It's beautiful, isn't it?" he simply stated. Atsuko gave a nerved yet somewhat scared look. "WHAT THE HELL?! HOW COULD YOU STILL BE STANDING?!" she finally blurted out. Haizo panted, and regained his composure. "It is because we have a solid difference. I never once said I would defeat you as a member of the Order. I will only defeat you. Because you pointed your blade at my honor." stated Haizo, in a cool like way, unlike his average remarks. With a flash, he reappeared, his sword already pointing away from him. Atsuko turned around, as blood from her shoulder spit out, revealing the large gash made by Haizo around her chest and stomach area. Atsuko spat out blood, "An interesting power you have. However, unhollowfying severely weakened your blow. And mercy, is something you never show an opponent." she said using her zanpakuto to appear right in front of Haizo, her index finger to his head, "Senzai #99 Jet of Death." she said in a solemn mood. A jet of green light flew from her finger, indisputably hitting Haizo between the eyes. He gave a glassy look and fell, seemingly not breathing, nor heart beating, into the streets below. All was silent, nor breathing, nor speaking could be heard. However, on Haizo's face, was a smirk. "I told. You, didn't I? I would defeat you. Because you pointed your Blade at my Honor." he remarked, disappearing instantly. He was right behind Atsuko, revealing that underneath his eyes, was a mysterious glowing. With a sudden snap, Atsuko's back was covered in 5 deep gashes as she fell over. Haizo sheathed his blade, assured that he won. He looked over to the girl, "I hope I didn't hurt her." As she fell she was caught by Shuka, "Atsuko...rest." he said handing her to Ryan who began to heal her. Shuka then turned to Haizo, his spiritual pressure floored the young vizard, "Make no mistake, I am the second strongest of our group. If your determination is all you've got...your so called honor...than killing you is the easy part." he said floating to Ryan's side. Haizo sneered, and slowly walked over to the Order, smiling, "I-I did it..." he managed, until he finally collapsed, as he was caught by Minkai. Haizo was out, but had a smile on his face, with the knowledge that he won. Seireitou smirked, "That's One us, Zero you." he stated. The Second Round Ryan wasn't exactly excited about the results but he was happy to see Atsuko okay. Shuka turned to the Vizard, "I'm next." he stated flash stepping to the center of the arena, "I don't care who you pick, but choose carefully, I'm more dangerous than I appear." Seireitou sighed as he planned for Minkai to go next, but was surprised to see Senka walking down. "Senka! What are you doing?" he called out. Senka turned around, "What does it look like? I'm next." she declared. Seireitou sighed, as he knew it would take hours to talk her out of it. She walked down, "Hello there. I am Senka Kawahiru. Pleasure to meet you." she stated. Shuka was slightly surprised at the woman's kindness, he held out his hand, taking her's, "Very nice to meet you." he said with great respect before taking his side of the arena, "Seireitou, I know this is someone who is precious to you, so I give you my word, I won't hurt her mortally, but I will put up a fight, so please don't intervene." he said drawing his two blades and facing Senka, "Shuk'la Verd, the pleasures all mine." he replied with a smile. Seireitou smirked, "I don't have any problems. On the other hand, you... should watch out." he warned, as Senka already appeared infront of Shuka, kicking him far into the mountain's base. Shuka had easily blocked by crossing his blades and was simply flying backwards. He quickly gained his footing, "You shouldn't try to impress people with your first attack, not the second. The final attack should be most spectacular." he lectured. The air quickly got frigid. Ryan commented, "It's amazing, every time he begins to fight, the entire atmosphere changes with his reiatsu." Shuka twirled his blades around his fingers, "I will allow you just one more attack miss, then I'm afraid, it is my turn." Senka sweated alittle, but regained composure, "Heavenly Lotus of Pure Light, Shine your Great Light, Kogetsu!" she called out. Kogetsu's reiatsu releases as a great moonlight that shines over the land. Senka then smiled, "Mirionendo no Gekkou." she stated, making 4 large light pillars, that soon exploded, releasing light that surrounded and exploded at Shuka. Shuka took the blast head on, releasing only reiatsu to block it, "Forgive me Miss, It is my turn." he said vanishing. He reappeared a few meters in front of her, confusing her as most opponents use that moment for an unseen attack. His blade grew as ice collected on and extended the blade, "Tsubaki no Mai" he chimed launching himself forward. The attack was incredibly beautiful as he arched as slashed, cutting her across her midsection and disarming her. He ended his attack by launching the ice formed at the end of his blades, two large ice blades then lodged themselves in opposite shoulders, leaving her stunned. With a gasp, Senka began to fall. Slowly, but surely, Seireitou appeared, grabbing Senka quickly. She was out cold. "Dammit..." he thought, flashing back to the Order. He turned over, "Your team wins this round, Ryan." he declared. Seireitou looked down at Shuka, "What is this guy..." he thought. Shuka nodded almost sadly and sheathed both swords before returning to his friends' sides. "She isn't badly wounded, only slightly hurt, the ice lodged itself in her collarbone which is a major pressure point." he said looking to Ryan. "Well who's next?" he asked. Third Round Seireitou looked onwards, knowing that he and Ryan's teams were tied. He looked over, thinking over who he'd pick to go next. "I'll go." stated Temakaki who disappeared in purple/black flames. She reappeared on the battlefield. Shuka turned to Ryan once more, "Sir, allow me to go once more. You two can go after me. Something about this one makes my reiatsu flare." he informed Ryan. Ryan bit his lip trying to figure things out, "Very well Shuka, one last time." he said. Shuka also appeared on the battlefield drawing his swords. Temakaki stared with apathy, "Can we hurry this along? Fighting queers doesn't exactly satisfy me." he declared. She held out her hand, awaiting Shuka. The insult stung Shuka, as was evident when he winced. That's when his "other side" began revealing itself. A large frigid wave of reiatsu covered the area. Shuka then charged, "Yanagi no Mai." he declared as he spun over her head to avoid any retaliation from her. He then propelled himself towards her back, sweeping his blade across it, leaving a giant gash. He then slammed his hilt into her collarbone, breaking it as he retreated to begin another assault. However, every hit made on her person seemed to leave nothing on her skin, only a small black flame seemed to cover the spots hit. "What was that?" she asked, as she sighed, "Senka is getting lazy if she lost to a bum like you." she declared, drawing her sword. "I see..." he said crossing his blades, "The Ice Lord reigns, the Thunder Lord cowers, the Fire Lord flees, the Earth Lord trembles! Kokuryū!!" he called out. Black clouds gathered and a heavy rain fell on Reiji Maigo, along with sleet and snow. The hilts of his swords turned from purple to deep blue. "His eyes then lit up, if that is how you feel then stop being a bitch and come." "You're a lot more stubborn than I thought, so be it. I honestly didn't beleive I needed to use raw power. But it seems..." Temakaki ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes. "You need a demonstration to shut you up." When she opened her eyes, cracks of overloading reiatsu began to form on her face both of her eyes became completely black, signifying that Temakaki was beginning to tap into her power. Instantly every energy source that did not originate from Temakaki dissolved. Simply looking at the black clouds in the sky bisected them. In an instant Temakaki was directly behind Shuka, and merely looking at her blade caused it to glow with an insane amount of power. Shuka turned around, almost seeming frightened. Temakaki said nothing as the air grew dim and the color of it faded to a point of where everything was almost black and white. Moans of distress could be heard, but they weren't coming from her. "Shuka had already done as every other victim of Temakaki had done, and judged it for not having any apparent power level." thought Seireitou, watching this fight, having some thought that he might need to step in to save Shuka from his own teammate. Seireitou nodded to Ryan and both began to rush to the location of the battle to stop it, however they both watched in shock as Temakaki was consumed by a column of ice that shot up into the sky as the clouds regathered. Both the Order and the Kinenbuke watched in udder shock as the Shuka, Temakaki had attacked, dissolved into ice and he appeared with his blades crossed in the opposite directions, "Temakaki!" he shouted to begin, "Listen to me! You have great powers, but you don't have to delve into darkness to be great. Stop playing those dark shadow games in your head. Let the light shine through and use your destined powers." he pleaded. Seireitou laughed at his attempt but Ryan stood firm, "Sei, don't underestimate him, he is more dangerous than even me." he admitted. At this Sei's jaw dropped, "Are you calling him more powerful than you?" Seireitou asked, amazed. Ryan chuckled, "No, I'm just saying, he is far more cunning, making him more dangerous. But he has a heart for people, like me. He won't kill her, unless she begins to endanger all of us." he explained. Once the weather had regathered Shuka let out his massive reiatsu causing the ground to tremble. Temakaki stared with usual apathy, "You, born from the Soul Society can never understand the pain of us in Reiji Maigo." she simply stated. She stared her sword, apparent that Shuka's blood was on it, "How is one to live a moral and compassionate existence when one is fully aware of the blood, the horror inherent in life, when one finds darkness not only in one's clan but within oneself? If there is a stage at which an individual life becomes truly adult, it must be when one grasps the irony in its unfolding and accepts responsibility for a life lived in the midst of such paradox. One must live in the middle of contradiction, because if all contradiction were eliminated at once life would collapse. There are simply no answers to some of the great pressing questions. You continue to live them out, making your life a worthy expression of leaning into the light." she declared, swinging her sword, and fired off large bursts of purple/black flames, burning down the so-called great ice of Shuka. Many of the flames began to cover and surround Shuka, as he gazed with supreme horror. Temakaki, within the flames, began to show small inferences of her true horrific form, even causing Shuka sweat out of fear. "Death? Why this fuss about death. Use your imagination, try to visualize a world without death. Death is the essential condition of life, not an evil. Thus that which is the most awful of evils, death, is nothing to us, since when we exist there is no death, and when there is death we do not exist." she stated, swinging her sword once more, as the flames began to link up, and due to their compressed power, Shuka could do nothing but burn and burn, as his flesh began to dissolve. Temakaki stared with no emotion, at the dying Shuka, and raised her sword high up above her head with one arm. "Goodbye, Shuk'la Verd." she stated, as she swung her blade down, a large slicing noise was heard, and nothing else. All was Silent. Shuka blocked the attack with little effort, "Listen, while I admit that death is apart of life, that is must be accepted, that doesn't mean I don't understand your pain. To live ones life without parents, siblings, or friends...they are all pains I know. I know what it's like to feel like a tool, like nothing in life matters but your own power. But I was wrong and I didn't want to ever admit that. I met Ryan on similar terms to the way you met me. I made the mistake of attacking one of his squad mates, the pure determination I saw from that man, to protect his friend appalled me, and now I, the attacker, am a defender and I am protected by the love of these guys. Please if it means anything to you, anything at all, let me extend my love to you." Temakaki sighed, "You sicken me." she replied, "You will bow to my order, '''T'an Gong Suriak." she stated. In Shikai, Temakaki's Zanpakuto will change into a more jagged looking scimitar, with very sharp edges. Temakaki stared at Shuka, not before disappearing, and clashed swords with him. The Raven takes Flight He was able to fight back, with two blades he was easily winning the brawl, "Yanagi no Mai" he whispered as he took command of the zanjutsu duel, "I'm so sorry if your life has been hard. Hasn't Seireitou taught you how to have comrades?!" he pleaded. He arced his blade, blocking each and everyone of her angry blows. "Your hate, anger...it can never beat me. Only someone with a peace of mind and purity in their hearts can ever hope at undermining me." he stated as he dodged another one of her blows. "Now, Hyōro." he said as Temakaki was entrapped in an ice obelisk. He flew high into the skies, "If you won't listen to reason, then I'm afraid I have no choice." Temakaki sighed, "Bring it on. This expression of your pixie powers intrigue me." she stated, in a sarcastic tone. "And yes, Seireitou has taught me. Which is why, I fight for them, against you." she declared, summoning large torrents of black/purple flames. Shuka was angered when she mentioned "pixie powers", "Niban is my partner...He is me from my human life. For you to call him a pixie angers me to no bounds. Now you're threatening my friend, so I'll kill you with all my strength." he growled, his reiatsu falling like an anvil, instantly blowing out her flames. "If I intrigue you so much, then stop acting like a bitch and show some compassion. Ban-" he was stopped, "NO SHUKA!" Ryan roared, "Use your bankai only if you absolutely need it!" Shuka nodded solemnly, he had let his anger get a hold on him and needed to retain control. Temakaki chuckled, "You pixie. Taking orders from some wannabe like him." she mused, swinging her sword by the flames' links. "I'll show you true fear, boy." she stated, "Vucub Caquix" she declared. This allows Temakaki to shift the dimensions of her and her opponent, teleporting them to a land that she has dubbed the Twilight World. While there, the sky is an eery green, with a white moon and black sun both hailing overhead. Leaving a frightened Shuka hearing all the moans of mercy and death, Temakaki then stated, "You have two choices, Shuk'la Verd. Die, or use your Bankai." she ordered. Shuka laughed, no he roared, "Me die because I refuse bankai. No maybe I just thought it was funny that you actually believed you could actually beat Ryan, cause near as I can figure it, you are at a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge disadvantage to him." he chuckled, now don't get your nipples all hard, I promise you'll see something other than blood today." he chuckled vanishing. However, Shuka only began to vibrate, before revealing that he couldnt move. "This is my world. I make the rules here, Shuk'la Verd." she stated, as she pointed her finger at Shuka, as his arm began to separate from his body. The torture was immense, as Shuka's own arm was being stretched out from his body. It soon popped right off, as it burnt into black flames. "I told you, Shuk'la Verd, that with you use your Bankai. Or you will die by the Twilight's hand." she declared, as mysterious shadows began to pull apart Shuka's other arm. "To some extent, you control the rules. However this is but a simple zanpakuto ability." he said maintaining his mental control, "I have seen few like it but it bears similarity to a great shinigami's ability of times past. To demonstrate.." he ended his statement just as the last of his body was about to be consumed, and that's when the miracle occurred. His body reappeared out of the same flame that had eaten it to begin with, "The thing is, right now, I'm afraid not even your most torturous shikai ability could warrant my bankai." he said bluntly. Temakaki sighed, "You fools never do learn, huh..." she muttereed, not before having several hers appear all around Shuka. "Now then. Make sure you keep your guard up." she warned.